Forming apertures in the pixel region of the color filters is often adopted in the conventional technique to realize greater transmissivity and brightness of the color filters, and in particular, it is widely used in the production of transflective color filters. In order to obtain color images with high quality in both bright and dark environments, consideration shall be given to both the reflection performance and transmission performance of the transflective color filters, and both performances require possibly high brightness and color saturation of the color filters. Therefore, to balance the brightness and the color saturation, the conventional techniques usually adopt the way of forming apertures in the reflection region.
Conventionally, process of forming apertures is realized by using a mask etched with aperture patterns, and forming apertures in the pixel resin layer (color resin layer) of the reflection region by exposure and development processes. It is not easy to control the size of the apertures, which greatly increases the difficulty of manufacturing; on the other hand, difficulty in controlling the size of the apertures can result in the uncertainty of the aperture area and may result in the deviation of the resulted color from the design value.